gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Ygritte "Punjabiknight" is being incalcitrant over on the Ygritte page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ygritte?action=history He's engaged in a revert-edit war, insisting on changing back the proper spelling of "color" to "colour", even as I explained in my edit summaries that this wiki functions on standard American English. --The Dragon Demands 16:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well. I don't mean to be a pain. But honestly I don't know American English as well as I do Canadian English, and it'll just be annoying for you guys to keep tracking down my edits and changing them, so yeah. Also the reason I'm irked by dragondemands is because the first day I got here, he went on my profile and began asking if i had licensing agreements for this and that, which I thought was a bit weird, and also on his page he called my form of English "embarrassing" which didn't make me like him very much. Sorry for the trouble I've caused.--Punjabiknight :Yes, we don't expect you to write in American English. We just expect you not to *revert edits that change the spelling to American English*. As for warning you about your image licensing agreement...licensing of images is a serious matter on this wikis, and had *I* not asked about that images licensing, one of the Administrators like Opark77 would assuredly have asked you the EXACT same question within a 24 hour period.--The Dragon Demands 18:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Thank you Opark77. They have been logged. -- 01:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for working on the quotes. I don't think The Dragon Demands reverted any edits, he just replaced the opening quote and moved your quote down to a quote section on Gilly. They are both good quotes but I do prefer The Dragon Demands one as I said on the talk page, because it is about both Gilly's personality and Sam's affection for her. I don't think anyone is trying to undo your work; it is probably just that seeing quotes in recent changes triggered their own memory of a good quote about the character. Try not to take changes personally and please know that your hard work is appreciated.--Opark 77 18:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) to me Queen Buffy, So, I have you to blame for the way I was treated directly after I had signed up. That was malicious and denegrades the Game of Thrones Wiki. If this is how you treat fellow persons in pursuing like-minded interests then the idea of exchanging and celebrating information is dead. I have reviewed your profile and understand that you have done a lot for the advancement of Game of Thrones Wiki but if you continue to monopolize the information presented then no one else would have an opportunity to add to it, defeating the purpose of Wiki. For you to be appointed as an admin is an outrage. No admin should abuse their powers that inhibit the spread of information especially on a Wiki forum. You have blocked me with no previous history of malcontent. I have done nothing to offneded you prior to joining and for me to be treated like this is an outrage. Thank you for your time, Rob Crap! I thought I might be doing it wrong again. "promotional" for promotional images; ok! So Do I upload here, http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles or on the episode page (etc) where it shows the 3 lil pics off on the right? OHHH K!!! Tell me if I did it correctly! http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doreah_%26_Danny_w_Dragons.png#Licensing K, well I fixed all the ones from b4, but now I have to go back and take out what you told me to. :( But at least I was mostly correct! Also on the dragons page there were 2 pics that looks kinda aline, but not really. I just add more writing so they weren't so close together :) oh wait, also, how to I delete the category stuff? All it reads is 'add category' it doesn't tell me how to delete one. For i think 2 others I put in the wrong episode, but it wouldn't let me/I couldn't figure out how to delete it. Oh yes! K, I don't see an edit, just this.. WOW!!!! I always have it closed, so forget it's even apart of this. :( ..That's sad...Would you believe I go to Stanford too? Even Sadder! oh that's no problem. My mistake, so I should fix it! Thanks 4 your help!!! <3 Will do! Uhh, I'mm so glad too! I wish all the wikis had the same process for uploading pictures! Make things easier! Well appreciate the vote of confidence! -Lorisa214 --~ Lorisa! 04:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ~Got it! :) --~ Lorisa! 04:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You too! --~ Lorisa! 04:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, for a bit. Jayden Matthews 06:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello queen buffy if this message can reach you, This ip adrres has been bloked for three months on the fact that i removed content from the page "rains of castamere" . Unfortunatly because of the block i have been unable to reach queenbuffy in order to discuss it. So i must now do this instead. I renoved content from said page because it wans,t supposed to be there. De rains of castamere only has the following stanzas as can be read in the books And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. However on the page here there are extra stanzas which are in fact stanzas from a fan made version of the song ( link to the creator of that song discussing it http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/51685-ive-recorded-a-new-version-of-rains-of-castamere/ ) These stanzas were fan made: "O hear my call", the lookout cried, his eye upon the vale "I see sunlight upon armour, many riders on the trail" But still Lord Reyne of Castamere harped on his elegy: "No stripling boy, untried by arms, will play Lord over me." And so he spoke, and so he spoke, the lord of Castamere, But now rains weep o'er his halls, with no one there to hear. The lions at the gate had come To lift his infant heirs on spears. That,s thereason why i removed it from the page. Hopefully this message reaches you and i hope you can see why i did what i did Greetings from holland 11:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Relationship articles Go for it. I think that sounds like a nice idea, of course on this show they are usually loveless and/or dysfunctional!--Opark 77 09:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) It looks great on first pass. I am a bit behind having been on call this weekend. I am catching up now. I am in the process of reading the Drogo and Daenerys one properly and have also scanned the Ned and Catelyn one. For the Ned and Catelyn one I think it would be good to have a quick breakdown of how Ned's death comes about as it is germane to their relationship even though they are separate when it happens. Thank you for the new infobox images you are uploading - you are displacing the old images from the page, making them unused images. We need to either place those in the gallery or delete them. If your intention is to replace them entirely then it would be much less work if you used the "Upload a new version of this image" link to replace the existing images rather than creating new images with new names. That way there is no displaced image that needs deleting.--Opark 77 10:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, if you're still on? Jayden Matthews 05:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :On. Jayden Matthews 06:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I missed that entire conversation. What was said? Jayden Matthews 06:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. My chat crashed - I am in the library rather than at home so the connection is slower and I don't appear to be able to log back in. I was saying regarding "Upload a new version of this file" the description you give for the new version at the point of upload appears only in the file history section. To update the summary and licensing overall you will need to edit the image page after the new version has been uploaded - it appears you have already done that for the new Emilia Clarke image. That is a beautiful photograph, I agree. You are definitely appreciated here. It is really easy to take the massive efforts volunteers like us make for granted but I hope that I (and the Game of Thrones wiki as a community) don't do that.--Opark 77 11:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, just to let you know me and Jairo are in TB chat, if you felt like trying to work this thing out. Jayden Matthews 17:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Updating images No you were deleting as you went as far as I can tell. I have just restored a couple of the deleted ones because they were used in blog posts so are now showing up as wanted images at . No worries about the relationship articles, it is the off season, you have plenty of time.--Opark 77 06:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Buffy, much appreciated.--Opark 77 06:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the one year ban you sent me without even letting me reply back to why I put the categories again to Season 1 and 2 on TB wikia. You are so democratic I want to cry really. It's a pity I really wanted to help and instead I got a ban, bye from me.Truebie89 (talk) 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Trying to gain badges whilst half an hour before I was stating about members that edit meaningless things to get high on leaderboards? Really what kind of person are you? You should consider checking my talk page in TB because you banned me and I couldn't reply there in your profile. Bye from me thanks for the kind info you gave me, I hope that the next time someone is going to be banned there, gets to explain himself.Truebie89 (talk) 21:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I saw it after some time. I didn't ignore anyone never in the internet life. But even if it's for one day just let it be. I don't like to return to where they ban me for no purpose. Have a good time queen girlTruebie89 (talk) 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Unblock me Pleace! Hey you baned me from the true blood wiki almost one year ago. and i wonderd if you could bee so kind enough to unblock me. I'm writhing to you on this wikia cuse i can't wright to you on the True Blood wiki. :The block is due to expire October 8, 2012 on True Blood wiki. Seemed like they were editing tables without not knowing what they were doing rather than actively trying to vandalize to me. I leave it up to you.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Great news! That's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you! We need to arrange a chat session so you can tell me all about it. Jayden Matthews (talk) 12:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hugs for Merle? I don't think so! Oh, and did David Morrissey nail The Governor, or what? Hope to speak to you properly soon! Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm so happy that Lori is dead. Is that wrong? We need to catch up badly! message me if you're going to be around later today. (Hugs). Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm glad I'm not the only one! Lol, my "young man's" just fine, though saying it makes me sound like an old coot. (thanks alot!) How are you and Chris Martin? Oh, and do you like my new username? The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 13:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why, hello there! The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 17:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure! 16:30, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Later Not sure if that was you or me. I did reply, but my post obviously didn't show. Let me know if you're going to be on anytime tommorow! 18:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I'll be around later today. 13:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::For sure! 17:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Aye, Happy late Christmas, and early New Year, and whatnot. And you thought I was an admin here? Why? To quote Jaime - "That's an honor I could do without. Their days are too long, their lives are too short", as you and I know all too well! I'll be around today if you want to chat. 13:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. I love your avatar! ::Oh, Definitely! 16:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Well met! Hello there. I'm new to this site, having signed up today, I'm just taking this opportunity to introduce myself to users of distinction, such as yourself (an administrator), and to offer my assistance in any way I can. The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome- Very welcome! Let me know if you need any help. I haven't been on here much, but will be more now that Season 3 is about to start :) 20:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : That's kind. Thank you. One small thing I ask, and I hope it's not too much of a nuisance, is that when I post a message on your talk-page you respond to it on your talk-page. Conversely, if you post a message on my talk-page I will reply there. I hope that's okay? The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 20:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Background I'm not quite good with layouts and stuff like that. However on the lower right corner of the screen you will find a tiny arrow. If you click on it the admin tools will appear. In "my tools" you will find the Theme Designer that I think will help you.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Errgh! Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you. I've been sick as pig for the past couple of days. Think I might have food poisoning. Anyway, I'm going to be in bed for a while, and will probably not be around much. Hopefully we'll catch up next week:) 21:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Awww, thanks. I feel pooey:( 21:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't sweat it Chuck! 07:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Buffy Wiki Answered on my talk page... :p --Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : In the name of Joss Whedon, the First of His Name, Creator of the Buffyverse and God of Cult TV, I, Gonzalo, name you the Hand of Gonzalo. (which means you're now Admin and Bureaucrat of the Wiki to rule in my name.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Rewatch the series... nice!... While we are at it... please... some people there can't tell the difference between in-universe (which should be written in literary present ala wikipedia) and out-of-universe articles (which should be written in past tense as if speaking of historical events and people) and are writing everything in past tense... please take a look at that if you can. About the template for actors picture, the truth is I never gave it much thought, few people contribute and/or visit so I guess we don't register on Fox's radar.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Present tense (for episodes, issues of the comic and novels) "Welcome to the Hellmouth" is the premiere episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. blablablaba... Buffy Summers ARRIVES to Sunnydale, where she MEETS Willow and Xander and bla blah and now "Past Tense" (for individuals, battles, artifacts, spells) Darla WAS a vampire and, for several centuries, a member of the Order of Aurelius. In life she had been a prostitute, living in the Virginia colony in what would become the United States. In the year 17XX she was dying of syphilis and sired by the Master. In the year 1753 she was present in Galway, Ireland, where she met and sired a young man called Liam... --Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) References Not quite familiar with them. Better check the templates category.Gonzalo84 (talk) 08:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Prince of Winterfell It's a very good picture. I just thought to put in one that was more readily recognizable to the episode and which showed Theon as the title refers to him, but it is fine as it is. I'll put the other photo in the article.Ch'vyalthan (talk) It's just one from this site. I'm on an iPad and I can't seem to download and save pictures to it. Later this week, when I have time, I'm planning to have a long conversation with tech support.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 19:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi QueenBuffy. I'm getting caught up on requests made over the holiday break, and I just approved yours. Please share with me any ideas you have about a new background and/or color scheme, and I'll get started. If you've seen any large images that you think would make a good background, please link me to them. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, no hurry. Just message me again whenever you have something. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Finn Jones Oh... fuck me! A little more airbrushed than I usually go for, but hey, what's a guy to do? Happy New Year, by the way. Oh, and I was right, it was food poisoning. 16:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Nail him to the wall! Literally. I've warned him so many times about formatting new pages, but he doesn't listen. Also, there's a new user there; JMAS. I know him by reputation from the Star Wars Wiki, and seeing as neither of us are interested in True Blood anymore it might be a good idea to ask him if he wants to take over. He's highly competent. 12:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) P.S. And, yes I know how to write reference templates. I'll get on it later:) 14:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC)